


Sibling Rivalries

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur and Morgana are siblings-Prompt:264 Promotion





	Sibling Rivalries

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Sibling Rivalries  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none  
**Character/s:** Uther, Arthur, Morgana  
**Summary:** Arthur and Morgana are siblings  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 544  
**Prompt:** 264 Promotion  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Sibling Rivalries**

Uther summoned both of his children into his office. There was a promotion available and he wanted to make sure they both knew about it. 

Besides he enjoyed the way they competed against each other for even the smallest things. It was something he had encouraged during their childhood. He wanted to make them strong and ambitious.

Arthur and Morgana arrived just outside the door at the same time.

“Do you know what this is about?” Morgana asked. “We can't both be in trouble.”

“Well.” Arthur shrugged. “Anything is possible. It's not like we both haven't been in trouble at the same time before. But it's usually not for the same thing.”

“Did you get caught with Gwen in the copy room again?” Morgana smirked.

“No!” Arthur squinted at his sister. “You and Merlin?”

“We tend to be more discrete.” Morgana smirked. “We use the supply cupboard on the first floor. No one goes in there during work hours.”

“How did you get a key?” Arthur gave her a suspicious look.

“I have my ways.” Morgana shrugged.

“I'm sure you do.” Arthur shook his head. “Morgana flashing your tits can only get you so far.”

Morgana laughed. “It got a key to the supply cupboard. You should tell Gwen. Hers are much more expressive than mine.”

“I don't think so.” Arthur frowned. “She would have my head.”

“She already has you by your…..” Morgana laughed and pointed. “Little Arthur?”

Arthur huffed. “I don't call it that. It doesn't have a name.”

“That's not what I heard.” Morgana smirked.

“Morgana!” Arthur's cheeks turned pink.

Suddenly the door opened and Uther looked at them with a frown.

“I asked to see you twenty minutes ago.” Uther glared at them. “Where have you been? Have you been out here all that time?”

“No Father. We just arrived.” Arthur glared at Morgana.

Uther looked at the smirk on Morgana's face and didn't believe Arthur. “Just get inside.” He stepped aside and waved them in.

Morgana grinned and walked in. Arthur frowned at Uther and followed her.

“What did you want to see us about?” Morgana asked as she plopped into a leather chair.

Uther took his seat behind the desk and waited for Arthur to sit in the other leather chair. “There is an opening with a promotion in the marketing department. I want you both to apply. Mr. Guidry will be interviewing you both. I have already seen to that.”

“Sounds like fun. Arthur, I hope you won't be too disappointed when i get the job.” Morgana smirked.

Arthur smiled. “I hope the same goes for you.”

“Go on. I sent you both emails with your interview times.” Uther waved them away in dismissal. He opened a file on his desk. “I have work to do.”

Arthur and Morgana walked to the door and Arthur held it for her. When they were outside Arthur stopped her.

“I know what you’re planning and it won’t work.” Arthur grinned. “Guidry won’t fall for you flashing your tits at him.”

“He's a man. You all fall for it.” Morgana laughed.

“Not Guidry. He's gay. I happen to know he likes to look at my ass.” Arthur chuckled and walked off. “Good luck Morgana.”

Morgana sighed. “You're all ass Arthur Pendragon!”


End file.
